Inuyasha The Omega
by ichigoisdelicious
Summary: {Kagaome and Inuyasha have no romantic relationship} (Seventy years after Naraku's death.) Sesshomaru has heard rumors of Inuyasha residing in the Wester area, near his mother's castle(which is now his). To confirm this, Sesshomaru ventured to look for him. Warning: Sesshomaru x Inuyasha Incest BoyxMan Omega!Inuyasha Alpha!Sesshomaru Possible Mpreg Kagaome Hate[ALOT] Disclai
1. Hanyou Spotted

"My Lord, the residents of the Gale Winds Village, near the border, have reported sightings of a white-haired hanyou with a fox demon, crossing the main river." Reported Arrade.

Sesshomaru stared blankly at his servant. But inside he was practically basking in joy. This is because he immediately assumed the white-haired trespasser was his half-breed brother Inuyasha. He's been planing on making Inuyasha his mate, since he presented as an omega 27 years ago. But unfortunately, the omega escaped before he could claim him.

"I'll search the area. Dismissed." Sesshomaru batted off almost emotionless, but if one listened closely, there was most definitely excitement. Arrade nimbly nodded, bowed then left Sesshomaru's study.

[Time Skip: Sesshomaru is searching the forest for Inuyasha]

As Sesshomaru quietly crept through the forest, he came a upon a wonderful and strong aroma. Although it's unusual, Sesshomaru allowed instinct and curiosity to take over, and he followed the scent arriving upon a tree. He looked upwards only to spot a resting Inuyasha, laying upon a branch with a small fox in his lap. But something was very, very odd. He noticed that upon Inuyasha's face, his eyes have been covered with a leathery blindfold, and around his neck rested a black leather collar. A frown stole the place of his usually expressionless face.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru calmly called. At the spark of noise the fox perked up and jumped to the floor, landing in a defensive stance, a vicious snarl already on his face. Sesshomaru appeared and thoroughly felt unabashed by this act. Instead of paying anymore attention to the fox, Sesshomaru glanced back up at Inuyasha, noticing slight movements as if the hanyou was waking. He jumped up, landing swiftly on the branch, careful not to jostle the sleeping omega too much. He reached his hand forward towards the hanyou's cheek, trying to avoid any contact with his nails, taking the plump, heated flesh into his hand. Bellow, growls could be heard from the fox, waking Inuyasha more. As if fully awake now, Inuyasha tilted his head, and raised his left hand up to touch the one holding his cheek. When the pads of his fingers and the tips of his finger nails, he decided to caress the foreign hand. Upon feeling the flesh after few seconds, he stopped his movements, and took a big whiff of the stranger in front of him, almost immediately recognizing the presence of an alpha.

"...Sesshy...?" Came the quietly and confused voice.


	2. Hanyou Captured

"Sesshy..." Came the quiet and confused voice.

"Inuyasha, you're coming back with me." Sesshomaru stated firmly in his alpha tone. Inuyasha paused, and after approximately a minuted he nodded his head and pointed down below them towards the whimpering fox. Assuming Inuyasha was asking if he could bring the demon, he nodded yes, forgetting that Inuyasha's eyes were covered, but Inuyasha still seemed to interpret the alpha's confirmation.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the hanyou's waist, and Inuyasha responded by wrapping his legs around the alpha's torso and arms around his neck.


	3. Hanyou Retrieved

Sesshomaru has already arrived to his castle with Inuyasha wrapped around him, and the fox demon trailing behind him, with a vicious snarl crossing his mussel. But Sesshomaru didn't let this deter him, how could it? Inuyasha is his omega, and nothing can stop that. Not even death.

As Sesshomaru crossed the magic barrier protecting his castle, the imp, Jaken scurried over towards his great master feely that he needed to throw verbal praises at him. "My Lord! My Lord! Where Have you been?...I-If you don't mind me asking my Lord!"

Sesshomaru glared at the imp. He really hated him. "I went to retrieve my mate." He said gracefully and continued walking nearly stepping on Jaken. "I am not to be interrupted, by anyone. Do you understand?" Jaken was confused. What was his Lord going to do? "Y-Yes my Lord!"

Jaken almost squeaked out.

His Lord just continued walking without even looking back at him.


	4. My Hanyou is Home

As Sesshomaru had intended, he was able to effortlessly carry his mate to his quarters without any distractions and interruptions. The only thing continuing to irritate him was the feral fox demon following after him and his omega. Oh how he wanted to rip and tear the vile little thing apart. But hell, he can't. The Tenko had already imprinted on his mate. All sane and logical yokai knew not to intervene or disrupt a imprint bond. They were almost considered sacred and rare. And the bond shared between Inuyasha and the Tenko was almost tangible. The familial scent radiating from one to the other, almost made Sesshomaru furious. A lowly nine tails, regardless of rank, had a better relationship with Inuyasha than he and Sesshomaru. Completely unacceptable.

Deciding he'd let the Tenko be, he nudged open the large, black, polished doors his main quarter, revealing a tidy and kept office. After swiftly walking into and across the room, the Tenko hesitantly following behind after watching the entrance doors slowly close on their own. Yasha, who was calm and relaxed in the alpha's arms, finally moved as he craned his neck to reach his head above Sesshomaru's shoulder to sniff at the Yako's underline of worry in his scent. Not feeling to worried, the omega rests back into his original position, and resting his head on the alpha's shoulder. Sesshy look down at him with his trademark deadpan. Having reached another door, he simply pushed passed it, reviling an extremely large cushion, which was clearly being used a makeshift futon.

Translations:

Yako - Fox

Tenko - A multi tails fox demon; holding higher rank than a Kyuubi

Futon - A traditional Japanese bed; also called a shikibuton


End file.
